Call me Poe
by AngelsandDouchebags
Summary: The handsome leader of the Resistance pilots always messes up with injuries, especially after what happens at Star Killer base! Will medical assistant Maire be able to patch him up? And will Poe be able to charm her in the process? One-shot story, post-TFA [Poe Dameron, OC] COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so** **this is a little Star Wars one shot idea I had that was rolling around my sleep deprived brain last night. Hope any Star Wars fans enjoy it! We all know and love Poe Dameron who's a pathological flirt (see the force awakens and his interactions with Finn).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Star Wars, they are completely George Lucas' creation and the new films are directed by the mastery of JJ Abrams. I only own my OCs and my little storyline.**

 **\- AngelsandDouchebag**

"General Organa's bringing a few more in!" Akila shouted as more resistance fighters brought in pilots on stretchers.

The medical bay at the resistance base was busy following the destruction of star killer base and after Finn was tended to the resistance fighter pilots were the next patients.

"Maire we've got an X-wing pilot by the name of Jessika coming in, she's got multiple contusions and possibly fractured ribs." Akila described to me as I began to prepare the bed.

Two X-wing pilots came in with a woman's arms draped around their shoulders.

"Set her down here." I told the black curly haired pilot who looked at me through his grey eyes.

I ushered the pilots to stand away from the bed and pulled curtains around to give her some privacy. She sat in the bed wincing in pain.

"Jessika is it?" She nodded slightly as I gave the young pilot a sympathetic look.

"I'm going to need you to remove your shirt." I said kindly. She did so with a slight struggle as I pressed her ribs gently.

"Okay take my hand and squeeze it whenever I'm hurting you okay jess?" I looked at her for confirmation before pressing gently at her abdomen.

She grimaced slightly as I moved along he abdomen and winced in pain at some areas. She cried out sharply when I moved downwards.

"It's alright jessika, I just need to see the damage." I smiled at her, even though I was nervous I needed to reassure her.

"What's the diagnosis?" She asked.

"I'm going to take a look at your back now, then I'll let you know."

I pressed deeper into her back To determine if any more ribs were damaged and she indicated by squeezing. I allowed her to put her shirt on as she looked up at me.

"Well by the looks of it you've got two ribs with minor fractures on your right side and a cracked rib on your left. So for you that means no flying for at least a few weeks!" I told her sternly.

"I'm going to bandage them and give you something for the pain relief."

I proceeded to wrap them around her midsection until she was comfortable and sent her with some medicine.

"She's going to be fine, she just needs rest and no flying for a while."

The two X wing pilots who brought her in were still waiting in the bay for her to come out. One of them was larger and brown haired whereas the other was taller and had curly black hair.

"Oh that's a relief!" The larger man grinned at Jessika and the curly black haired pilot.

"Thank you miss -?"

"Maire." I replied to him with a smile.

I noticed a gash on the arm of the black haired pilot as they began walking away and gently grasped his wrist.

"Here let me take a look at that for you whilst you're here."

"You gonna be alright Poe?" Jessika asked the curly black haired man who smiled at them.

"Yeah you two go on without me."

I led him to the bed and sat him down. Wow was he handsome. He had chiselled features and was clearly well built man of high importance. But there was something about him that seemed playful and he had a childlike innocence about him.

I knelt down in front of him and observed the deep gash into his arm.

"It's going to need stitches." I looked at him apologetically and he grimaced slightly.

"That's okay, whatever you have to do doc." He grinned at me.

I grabbed the machine and set next to him on the bed to stitch up his wound.

I kept his arms still my hand as I moved the machine along the length of the gash.

"My names Poe by the way, Poe Dameron."

I could feel his eyes on me as I worked his way up his arm.

"O-oh you're the leader of the resistance pilots! Sorry sir." I said quickly remembering my manners.

He started laughing and gave me a bright smile.

"Honestly call me Poe." He shot me a dazzling smile and I felt my heart skip a beat slightly.

"There that should be all done!"

I stood up in front of the pilot and looked at his face which had cuts and bruises on them.

"I could take a look at your face if you want Poe." I said not being able to resist the handsome pilot.

"Yeah that would be great."

I sat down on the bed next to him and leaned in close before we were only a few inches away. I dipped the cloth in water and started wiping away some of the grime from his face as his eyes were trained on me.

"Well you shouldn't need any more stitches but I'll put some antiseptic on those wounds to stop it from getting infected."

I got up and found some cream before gently rubbing it into his face around the wound.

"Oww" he moaned slightly.

"Be gentle." He said warningly

"Don't tell me the great leader of the resistance can handle stitches into his arm but not a little cut?" I said with slight mocking tone.

"Your hands are kinda cold too." He said with a smile.

"If you sit still this will be done quickly!" I said exasperately as he continued to fidget.

So I continued working on his face until it was clear and all his cuts were treated to.

"There we go. All done." I smiled at him as he stared for a minute then stood up quickly.

"Thank you miss Maire."

"Please it's just Maire," I gave him a smile.

"I'll see you again soon!" I looked at him confused after he spoke.

"I know you're new here Maire but I have a new injury at least once a week." He chuckled as I laughed.

"Maybe I'll make it once a day to see you again." He winked as I blushed and he left the medical bay.

For the rest of the day my thoughts remained on a certain handsome commander of the resistance pilots.

 **A/N: hope you like it!**


	2. Author note

**A/N: okay so this story was supposed to just be a little one shot Drabble that I had floating around in my head but I'm pleased by the response! That I might turn this into a full fix that leads into the last Jedi. I haven't got any concrete ideas for it yet and I'm still finishing up another fix a hobbit one you can check out but once I've finished that I can try and hunk of some ideas or if anyone has any suggestions you could PM me or write it it a review. Until next time!**


	3. Author Note 2

**A/N: UPDATE ** I'm unfortunately putting this fan fiction on hold because I've developed an idea for another fan fiction, fantastic beasts and where to find them and it's leading somewhere so I'm going to write that fan fiction first because I'm more familiar with the Harry Potter world than with Star Wars. I really do want to turn this into a story but right now I don't have any ideas with it, I will most likely wait until The Last Jedi comes out for ideas and then develop a plot line.**

 **but for now it's on hiatus. Sorry!**


End file.
